1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of and device for driving a display, more specifically, a matrix display, such as, a plasma display panel, and to a display apparatus in which such a method is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In plasma display panels, a (Floyd-Steinberg) dithering method is used for reproducing true colors. However, especially in dark gray areas, this dithering appears to cause visible stable dither patterns.
It is, inter alia, an object of the invention to provide a display driving technique which causes less artifacts. To this end, a first aspect of the invention provides a display driving method and device. A second aspect of the invention provides a display apparatus including such a display driving device.
In a display driving method in accordance with a primary aspect of the invention, noise is added to a video signal before the video signal is subjected to a dithering operation.